


Injury

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5sentence fic prompt: injury





	Injury

“What do you mean you have a date with a guy?” Dean asked his roommate--the same roommate he'd been pining after for over a year, the one he was convinced was straight.

 

Now he had a date with someone, and to add insult to injury, it was with a guy, a gorgeous guy if this Michael's photo was accurate, with sable hair a touch darker than Cas's, and blue-grey eyes.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were gay, or bi?” Dean asked, his hand on Cas's shoulder, staring into those blue eyes he loved so much.

 

“I… I didn't think it would matter, Dean, because I know… I know that no matter what I feel, you only see me as a friend,” Cas told him, his eyes sad.

 

Those eyes went wide in shock as Dean kissed him suddenly, then fluttered closed on a laughing sigh as Dean pulled back far enough to murmur, “Just a friend, my ass.”


End file.
